


Echar una 'mano'

by Splatx



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: A whole lotta slick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Biting, Desperation, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hector is 17, It's porn, Knotting, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions Of Feelings, Not a Spanish speaker, Now with art?!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, barely underage, first heat, gratuitous Spanish, presenting, unexpected presentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: Echar una 'mano': Landing a 'hand'Everyone wants to be an Alpha. Most will settle for being a Beta. No one wants to be an Omega.It came as no surprise that Ernesto presented as an Alpha. He'd been pegged as one since birth. Everyone had hoped that Hector would be an Alpha, of course, but most people expected Beta and that was that.Shit, shit, he looked amazing, smelled so good, and he knew he should run. Should bolt for the door, get one of the abuelas to feed and water Héctor until he was through presenting, until he was done with his first Heat.Ernesto should have gone and gotten someone to tend to Héctor, so he could be clear-headed the first time he—shit, Héctor would be the one getting fucked, that was a weird thought—got fucked, but he’d never been one for making the best decisions.
Relationships: Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Echar una 'mano'

**Author's Note:**

> Elletoria did [art!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272043/chapters/52173316) Also definitely check out the rest of their things, all of their art is absolutely gorgeous.

“ _-ctor?_ Héctor!”

Héctor Rivera almost went out of his skin. He fumbled his guitar, looking up to see Ernesto de la Cruz standing in front of him, brow furrowed in something that looked like concern.

“ _Si_ , Ernesto? What’s wrong?” It wasn’t often Ernesto looked so concerned, although he _had_ started to fuss more since coming into his Alphan presentation. He worried more, especially over his unpresented, but presumed Beta, _amigo_ , tended to growl and bare his teeth at the drunk patrons of Santa Cecilia’s only bar. Had become more interested in the patrons of the bar, in the Beta and Omegan women of the town. Tended to wander off after their performances to sniff after a particularly pretty woman he’d seen, leaving Héctor to eat and go sleep in their rented room.

Thankfully, for Héctor at least, that hadn’t lasted too long, so they were back to spending their nights practicing the songs he was working on.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for ages, _idioto_. Are you alright? You’ve been staring at your guitar since I got back.” Ernesto grabbed one of the apples Héctor had brought into their room, Señora Lopez having told him to _‘have some,_ mijo _, you need to gain weight if you want to grow into a big, strong Alpha!’_

Ernesto had nearly laughed himself sick at the poor old woman, only respect for his elders keeping him from telling her that Héctor had been a beanpole since he’d met him, when he was six and Héctor was four. And in thirteen years, he’d only become an even taller beanpole.

Héctor frowned—he had been? “Eh, just… thinking, I guess.” He chuckled. “Stuck on this song, can’t figure out what goes next.”

The look Ernesto gave him said that he knew that he was full of shit. “ _¿De Verdad?_ You’re never still, Héctor, even when you’re focusing. _¿Te sientes bien?_ ”

“I said I’m fine, Ernesto,” but Ernesto was already pressing the back of his hand against his forehead, frowning,

“You have a _fiebre_ , _amigo_. You should go to bed.” the Alpha didn’t let his younger friend argue, pushing his guitar aside (“Ernesto!”) before grabbing him around the torso and lifting him effortlessly, ignoring his arguments as he tossed him onto his bed. They’d taken to renting a room with two beds once Ernesto presented, to lessen the awkwardness, though it didn’t always work.

“ _Pijama_ , Héctor,” he ordered, eyes flashing Alpha red—Héctor shivered and, before he even knew what he was doing, he was stripping, grabbing for his old clothing that he wore to bed. The urge to obey was instinctual; was for anyone, when an Alpha ordered them like that, although not usually to that level.

“ _¿Pijama, feliz?”_ Héctor spread his arms wide, gesturing at himself as though to say ‘see?’

Ernesto frowned, looking him over critically as though expecting a trick, before sighing, “ _Si_ , now _dormir_ , Héctor,” pushing him down to lie on his back. He turned to walk to the desk, intending on working before going to sleep, but paused, stressing again, “ ** _Dormir_** ,”

“ _Vale, vale,_ ” Héctor huffed, but nevertheless rolled onto his side, pulling the blanket up and closing his eyes.

He hadn’t realized just how tired he was until then, how run down he felt, and was out in moments.

  
  


It wasn’t a restful sleep, though.

As the hours passed, he tossed and turned, and began to mutter enough that Ernesto found himself turning, asking him what he’d said only to find that he was still asleep. More than once, he’d contemplated telling him to _‘wake up, Héctor, wake up!’,_ but he didn’t seem to be having a nightmare, so he tried to tone out the noises and go back to his work.

But not long after, a sweet scent began to fill the air, one that was achingly familiar but also not, that left Ernesto sniffing the air, trying to figure out what he was smelling. It turned sickeningly sweet in a heartbeat, and he found himself no longer able to focus on his journal, the numbers he’d been trying to work out just fuzzy blurs.

  
  


_“‘Nesto?”_

Héctor’s voice was weak, and wheezy, and so quiet that he barely heard it at first.

“‘Nesto?”

He registered Héctor’s voice, then, as well as the thud of feet on the floor and the scent growing suddenly, impossibly, almost _painfully_ stronger, like a blow to the face, gagging him and leaving him stunned.

“Nesto?”

This time, Héctor’s voice was little more than a whimper, and not far from him—certainly not from his bed. He turned, finding Héctor not even a foot a way, hunched over. His arms were wrapped around his white shirt, half see-through with sweat, his skin flushed red and covered with the same (insanely, Ernesto wondered how far down that flush went). His hair was soaked through, flattened to his head, eyes hazy and lips swollen, and there was a very obvious tent in his _pijama_ pants.

Ernesto couldn’t help but to stare, mouth hanging open as he tasted the air, gulping down the scent of his _hermano’s_ (but they weren’t really _hermanos_ , were they? They didn’t share any blood) arousal, a scent that was undeniably _slick_ , but a bit different than he was used to, a bit too musky, and something that he’d only smelled faintly before, faded and old or new and budding, now so strong it was as though he was swimming in it, as though it was surrounding him and drawing him in.

_“Oh Dios, Héctor,_ ” the words tore out of his throat without his control, his eyes locked on the seventeen year old. Shit, _shit_ , he looked amazing, smelled so good, and he knew he should run. Should bolt for the door, get one of the _abuelas_ to feed and water Héctor until he was through presenting, until he was done with his first Heat.

But that scent, the desperation on Héctor’s face, the flush that had spread even further, the slick that he could see glistening on the inside of his _amigo’s_ legs…

“‘Nesto, it hurts,” Héctor whimpered, curling in on himself and wrapping those long-fingered hands of his around his stomach, between his hips, where his… his Omegan bits (and hell, Ernesto couldn’t wrap his mind around it! He’d always thought Héctor would be a Beta, would just never present and be done with it. He couldn’t believe that Héctor had those bits inside him) were surely cramping and hurting, producing slick and hormones and pheromones for the first time. “‘Nesto, please, _ayuda,_ help me, it hurts, _ayudame_.”

The whine in his voice was what broke him.

Héctor hadn’t meant to do it. But he’d woven in that Omegan whine, that plea that no Alpha could turn down, that they had just to talk down an angry Alpha, to soothe fights—they’d been peacemakers, back in the days of Packs, and it wasn’t as common anymore but they still could Soothe and Beg.

And god, if Héctor couldn’t beg.

And Ernesto should have gone and gotten someone to tend to Héctor, so he could be clear-headed the first time he—shit, Héctor would be the one getting fucked, that was a weird thought— _got_ fucked, but he’d never been one for making the best decisions.

He closed his eyes and groaned, standing and looking up at the younger Bet—Omega, shuddering as he saw the gold gleam that was turning Héctor’s brown eyes amber. Ernesto was certain that his own were beginning to glow red, heat burning in his chest and his own pants beginning to tent. With each step he took forward, Héctor took one back, until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he toppled down onto it with a grunt, gasping “Ernesto?”

Ernesto didn’t hesitate to follow him, crawling onto the bed and straddling him, hands beside his head, searching those golden eyes of his in search of… well, he wasn’t sure what. Consent, maybe, that Héctor still had enough of his mind left that he could consent to this, “ _Te tengo_ , Omega, _solo confía en mi_ ,” he purred—Hector’s eyes widened with something like belated realization, dawning horror (and Ernesto couldn’t blame him, being an Omega wasn’t something most children dreamed of), so he hummed again, leaned down to nuzzle at his scent gland, grinning as he felt Héctor shudder, “ _Siempre te tengo,_ ” and he always would. Anyone who dared to even think of hurting Héctor, of laying a single finger on him—he’d kill them.

Héctor whined, tilting his head back and offering his throat to Ernesto, those glistening scent glands on display, and it took all his self-control to keep the Alpha from sinking his itching teeth in and Claiming him, Marking him as his. “‘Nesto, please, please, do something, _hacer algo_ ,” and Ernesto shivered, his cock twitching with interest.

“I’ve got you, Héctor, I’ve got you,” he slurred, half-drunk on the pheromones in the air, on the scent of his _amigo’s_ first Heat, and reached down to grab at the frayed bottom of Héctor’s night-shirt, not-so-gently tugging it off over his head, revealing the flush that had spread down to his navel, his gleaming skin, and he rumbled. “Shit, Héctor,” leaning up and flicking his tongue over a dusky perked nipple. The sound Héctor made went straight to his cock, the younger man arching his back and pressing into the touch, hands clutching at Ernesto’s shirt, tangling into the fabric when Ernesto brought his hand down to tweak his other, poor, neglected nipple. Héctor squeaked, squirming beneath him, and the Alpha chuckled, gently scraping his teeth against his nipple.

“O-off,” the Omega managed, tugging at his shirt, and Ernesto was quick to oblige, sitting back on his heels, eyes dropping to the bulge in Héctor’s pants, wetness pooling at the tip, and then down some more, chest rumbling with a growl when he saw how _wet_ the underside of his pants were, so soaked through that he could tell they were beyond saving.

“God, Héctor,” he growled, shucking his shirt and throwing it aside, lunging forward to pin him to the bed, the Omega gasping as he slammed his palms into his shoulders and held him down, “So beautiful,” Ernesto nipped at his neck, “smell so good,” he lapped at his scent gland, shuddering at the taste of the oils there, “such a good _amigo_ ,” he licked from his throat down to his nipple, feeling Héctor tremble as he scraped his teeth over one, then the other, “such a good Omega.”

  
  


Those words had more of an effect on Héctor than anything else had, the Omega’s hands shooting him to clench at Ernesto’s hair, a shrill whine tearing from his throat. “Shit, shit, Ernesto, Alpha, shit, please, do something, shit, shit, _mierda_ , ‘nesto,” and how could he say no to that?

He sat back on his heels, pausing and raising an eyebrow when Héctor pushed himself up on his elbows, “ _Muy guapo,_ Ernesto,” he panted, golden eyes gleaming, pupils blown wide, face flushed red. One hand came up, pressing against Ernesto’s pec and, when the Alpha let his eyes go half-lidded, enjoying Héctor’s warm touch, his hand burning as hot as a fire-brand, began to trace along the muscles of his arms, memorizing each ridge and bump and curve. He’d been strong when they were younger, always the bulkier of the two, no matter how hard Héctor had tried, but when he’d presented, come into his Alpha inheritance, he’d bulked up, become stronger and more muscular in a way that caught everyone’s eyes, and Héctor had always wanted to touch him, but had never allowed himself to.

“Héctor,” Ernesto murmured, encouraging him, but his cock was throbbing in his pants, the tightness of the fabric beginning to hurt, and he could feel his knot beginning to bulge. If he didn’t do something soon, he was going to cum in his pants like he hadn’t done since he first presented. Shit, the scent of Héctor’s Heat, of his need and his slick and his arousal, was killing him, was making him as needy as Héctor himself.

He took Héctor’s hand in his own, removing it from his arm and setting it beside the Omega’s head. The Omega whined, but left it there, his feet shifting restlessly, knobbly knees nudging against Ernesto, and he hummed soothingly, “ _Te tengo_ , Héctor, I’ve got you,” running his hands down Héctor’s sides as he took hold of the waist of his pants, barely clinging on to his jutting hipbones, and Ernesto decided then and there that he’d be feeding Héctor more, until they didn’t jut half so much, before beginning to pull them down.

The scent of slick struck him in the face, and he had to stop for a moment, hand that had slid up to help Héctor left his hips from the bed dropping down to the crotch of his pants, squeezing to stop himself from cumming, and he could hear the Omega whining at the sight. “Ernesto,” he pleaded, and Ernesto groaned,

“I know, Héctor, I know, I know,” tugging Héctor’s pants down the rest of the way, unable to look away as trails of slick gleamed, stuck to his pants and his ass, snapping as they were pulled away and soaking his hands. “Héctor,” he gasped, clearing his throat as the Omega’s whining became louder, more desperate, his Heat ramping up at the scent of an Alpha’s arousal in the air.

“‘Nesto, please ‘nesto, _por favor por favor por favor_ , it hurts, please, it burns, I need something in me now please it hurts,” and tears were starting to drip down his face, so Ernesto hurried to swipe his fingers through the slick that glistened on his thighs, on his ass, before pressing it into his winking hole, a low growl rumbling in his chest when it parted easily for him, wetter than any cunt he’d fucked before, and he knew he’d never be able to have anyone else ever again. Now he knew what others meant when they said that nothing measured up to a Heating Omega. “‘Nesto, I’m ready, I’m ready, _estoy listo estoy listo estoy listo_ , just put it in me, please _ponlo en mí_!”

And Ernesto couldn’t say no to that, to Héctor’s cock twitching on his stomach, spurting pre-cum on his sweat-soaked skin; any other time he would have taken a moment to enjoy the look on his _amigo_ ’ _s_ face, raptured with pleasure despite his pained need, mouth hanging open, lips swollen, face flushed red and pupils blown so wide that there was only the slightest golden ring around them. But Héctor was in pain and they both _needed_ , Héctor was in pain and Heating and needed an Alpha’s knot to soothe him, and Ernesto needed to bury his knot in something hot and wet, so he pushed himself back, feet thumping to the floor, and tugged his pants off with little preamble, kicking them away and groaning with relief as his cock sprung free, audibly slapping against his stomach and splattering it with pre-cum.

“ _Mierda,_ ”

He looked up, grinning and feeling no small amount of Alphan pride at the look on Héctor’s face, mouth dropped into an ‘o’, eyes wide in shock, maybe the slightest bit of trepidation. But with his wonderful view of Héctor’s spread legs, he could see slick trickle out of his winking hole, betraying his excitement and interest.

Ernesto reached down, squeezing the base of his cock and taking a deep breath, needing a long moment to calm himself down, not wanting to knot Héctor the moment he pushed inside. This was Héctor’s first Heat, and he knew it was Héctor’s first fucking, and he wanted Héctor to know what it was like to be fucked by an _Alpha._

And not just any Alpha, but the Alpha he’d grown up with, that he could always rely on.

And in this case? The Alpha he could rely on to fuck him through his Heat.

  
  


With that thought in mind, he clambered onto the bed, planting his palm between the Omega’s hips, rumbling as he felt more than saw the skin twitch, running his thumb along the V of his groin, “Ernesto, please,” Héctor whined, and Ernesto’s stomach clenched when it was more pained than needy, so he cupped Héctor’s hip in his hand and carefully helped him roll over onto his hands and knees, eyes going wide and a growl ripping from his chest as the Omega dropped into a perfect presentation without having to be guided or taught, arching his back just so and spreading his legs to present his hole to his mate, folding his arms in front of him to rest his head on.

“Good Omega,” he barely managed, stroking his hand down his back, watching as Héctor’s hole winked, slick trickling down his thighs and dripping onto the bed. _‘Shiiiit,’_

Shit, but he needed. He’d been a _very_ patient Alpha until now, and he deserved a reward, didn’t he? Héctor was nice and ready, pliant and shivering in front of him, so he wrapped his hands around his waist and mounted him, leaning over him and letting the Omega take the brunt of his weight, nipping at his shoulder when he heard him grunt. “Alright, Héctor?”

The Omega groaned, gave a nod he could barely see, so he rubbed his thumbs along his skin with a low hum, even as he began to rut his hips, shuddering when his cockhead slid along his slicked-up ass, the both of them groaning when the blunt head caught on his hole. Ernesto clutched a bit tighter to his waist, slowed his rutting until his cockhead caught on his dripping hole again, feeling Héctor shudder, and despite how much he wanted to just slam into him and fuck, he instead pushed in slowly, stopping when he felt the head pop inside, hearing Héctor gasp. “Alright?”

“ _Bien_ ,”

Ernesto began to push in slowly, listening to Héctor’s quiet gasps over the squelching, ready to stop if he expressed any pain or discomfort. His hands clenched repeatedly on his waist, and he knew that Héctor would surely have bruises, but it was the only thing restraining him from pinning him down and fucking him unconscious.

  
  


Finally, he was pushed all the way inside, hipbones pressed against Héctor’s ass, and distantly he knew that he’d be a mess in the morning, his front soaked in the Omega’s slick, but he was so tight, so wet, so hot, and felt so good that he couldn’t bring himself to care. His back was arched almost uncomfortably, but he stopped for a long moment, groaning as he brought one hand up to run it along Héctor’s spine, trying to sooth the trembling Omega. “I’ve got you Héctor, I’ve got you, just let me take care of you Omega,”

Héctor shuddered, bowed his back just that little bit more, spread his legs until his hips clicked, moaning as Ernesto’s cock brushed against that spot inside of him that had him seeing more stars than he already was, his head spinning with galaxies and nebulas, hands kneading in the blankets beneath him, barely managing to whine, “Ernesto, fu-fuck me, please,” the Alpha’s cock inside him blurring his thoughts, leaving him only able to focus on being fucked full, being filled and bred and mated and claimed.

  
  


The Alpha snarled, drew his hips back and thrust harshly. Héctor cried out, and Ernesto growled in satisfaction when the sound was pleasured, not pained, clenching his hands on Héctor’s hips so hard the bones creaked, and thrust again with a loud squelch that wouldn’t have sounded out of place in a brothel, where the Omegas used far too much fake slick. He slumped over Héctor’s back, nipping and licking at the protruding nobs of his spine, his growling moans rumbling against the Omega’s back as he set to rapidly thrusting into him, Héctor moaning and thrashing and whining beneath him, so filled with pleasure that he didn’t know when he began to cum, how many times he came, coating his stomach and the bed beneath him until he was coming dry, not needing to touch himself, reduced only to a writhing, sobbing, moaning-howling-screaming-babbling mess beneath the warm, comforting heat of the Alpha above him.

The Alpha slowed his thrusts, testing each angle until he felt the Omega spasm beneath him in a different way, grinning ferally against Héctor’s back before drawing his hips back as far as he could and slamming in so hard his balls slapped against his ass. The Omega came with a silent scream, vision going white, going limp, only held up by the Alpha’s near-painful grip on his hips. Ernesto continued to slam into his prostate, drawing pitiful whines and whimpers from Héctor, the Omega overwhelmed with pleasure, tears streaming down his face, hands kneading in the blankets. If Ernesto listened closely, he could just barely make out his name in the Omega’s whimpering.

A heat was beginning to build in Ernesto’s stomach, so he shallowed his thrusts, still slamming into the Omega as hard as he could, revelling in the sound of skin against skin, of the squelching of a cock sliding through slick. He stretched up, scraping his teeth along Héctor’s scent gland, the trembling Omega shuddering weakly at the sparks of pleasure, wanting him to _bite-mark-Claim-Mate_ , and the Alpha wanted to desperately as he slammed into him a final time, drawing his hips back to meet him, vision going white. He jolted his head down, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh beside his shoulder blade, tasting blood as it welled up, his hips twitching as his knot swelled inside Héctor. “S’ok, ‘éctor, s’okay,” he managed, one hand releasing its white-knuckled grip to stroke soothingly along his side; being knotted for the first time was, apparently, alarming, from the way Héctor was shifting beneath him, although he could smell Omega seed on the air.

  
  


Ernesto went limp, barely managing to twist to land on his side as he pulled Héctor with him, tugging so that their hips were together, not wanting to tug on his knot—that would be very unpleasant for both of them. He licked at the bite mark he’d made, lapping away the blood, some part of him mournful that he hadn’t gone just an inch or two up, where he would have broken the glands and released those hormones that would make Héctor smell _Mated_ and _Claimed_ and like _His_.

The Alpha hummed, his chest vibrating against the trembling Omega’s back, and reached around to stroke his stomach soothingly, “You alright Héctor?”

Héctor blinked blearily, ears ringing, body slack with pleasure, hole still rhythmically clenching around Ernesto’s knot, trying to milk him for all he had. He was exhausted, but he felt better than he ever had before. He wanted to sleep for years, but he felt as though he could climb a mountain.

“Ye-yeah, ‘nesto.” _‘More than alright.’_

_‘I’m glad it was you.’_

**Author's Note:**

>  _Si_ \- Yes  
>  _Amigo_ \- Friend  
>  _Idioto_ \- Idiot  
>  _Mijo_ \- My boy  
>  _¿De Verdad?_ \- Really?  
>  _¿Te sientes bien?_ \- You feeling okay?  
>  _Fiebre_ \- Fever  
>  _Pijama_ \- Pajamas  
>  _¿Pijama, feliz?_ \- Pajamas, happy?  
>  _Dormir- Sleep  
>  _Vale, vale_ \- Okay, okay  
>  _Hermano_ \- Brother  
>  _Oh Dios_ \- Oh God  
>  _Abuela_ \- Grandmother  
>  _Ayuda_ \- Help  
>  _Ayudame_ \- Help me  
>  _Te tengo_ \- I’ve got you  
>  _Solo confía en mi_ \- Just trust me  
>  _Siempre te tengo_ \- I’ve always got you  
>  _Hacer algo_ \- Do something  
>  _Muy guapo_ \- So handsome  
>  _Por favor por favor por favor_ \- Please please please  
>  _Estoy listo estoy listo estoy listo_ \- I’m ready I’m ready I’m ready  
>  _Ponlo en mí_ \- Put it in me  
>  _Bien_ \- Alright_


End file.
